nodamecantabilefandomcom-20200215-history
Lesson 2 (Season 1)
Violin Major Ryuutaro Mine despises classical music and for his final exam, seeks help from Nodame as his accompanist. However, the reappearance of Saiko in Shinichi's life derails her abilities and endangers Mine's chances to pass. Summary Violin Major Ryuutaro Mine is walking through the university campus, calling every other student mediocre. From the window, Reina and Maki are once again making comments, calling him the son of the owner of Chinese Restaurant Uraken and wonder if he’s making a delivery to the campus. In actuality, Mine has come to play his electric violin, a member of a band hoping to prefer rock. His bandmate, however brings up that Mine has violin finals the following week and f he doesn’t ace them, he’ll have to repeat a year. The last pianist accompaniment gave up on him, that person coincidentally being Chiaki who called him unpleasant to work with, but Mine believes it’s Chiaki’s inabilities that are to blame, declaring that his perfect accompanist must be flexible and artist. At this same moment, Nodame is passing by and trips on the cord for his violin, crying over her ruined rice ball. Mine immediately finds her cute and, seeing that she’s a piano major, asks her to be his new accompanist. In his apartment, Chiaki’s cooking is interrupted by the arrival of Nodame who asks to crash his dinner. He’s angry over playing “volunteer” again in feeding her every night. It’d started two weeks ago when he rejected her inedible cooking and after sharing a better meal, was flattered by her praise of him and became her cook ever since. Finishing her food, Nodame begins to romanticize about the two of them being married which he angrily rejects, but softens up when she asks him to teach her the song she’s going to be accompanying another turned with (though he does blow up at her for getting it wrong). The next day, Mine is overjoyed with how his violin sounds to Nodame’s piano, saying that she plays “with soul” and calling her the ultimate partner. Elsewhere, Chiaki is pondering what he’ll cook for dinner tonight but as he passes by Uraken, he’s aghast to see Nodame inside stuffing her face while Mine’s dad calls her Mine’s “destined one”. Chiaki recalls Mine’s horrible violin playing and realizes he is the person who Nodame will be accompanying. He goes home with a prepackaged dinner, and though he seems perfectly fine with them together, he’s angry over how happy Nodame was to eat their food. He compares her to a stray cat following anyone who’ll feed her, then ditches his own dinner to listen to a music CD, a Beethoven collection conducted by Maestro Vieira. His peaceful night is interrupted by the doorbell ringing and, thinking it’s Nodame come to pester him, he answers it while insulting the other person, realizing too late that it’s actually Saiko Tagaya (his ex-girlfriend). The girl takes his insult personally and when he tries to deny he meant her, she asks if he has a new girlfriend. At that moment, Nodame returns home and is heartbroken to see the two together, never believing he had a “girlfriend”. The following day, Mine is aghast to find Nodame a soulless shell. She recalls how that morning she’s seen Saiko dragging a tired Shinichi out of his apartment and escorting him to school, horrified that the woman had stayed in his house that night. Mine worries what her deflated state will do to his performance final and declares that he’ll help her win the guy back, only to learn that the upperclassmen she loves is none other than Chiaki, his previous accompanist who’d upset him. Saiko approaches the boy at that point and while she seems to flirt with him, Mine breaks it to Nodame that she won’t win against Saiko who’s known as the Madonna of the vocal music majors. This declaration only further depresses her. Once again at a bar, it’s Saiko who gripes about her issues to Shinichi, mainly that another girl has gotten the lead singing part she’d wanted. An uninterested Shinichi reminds her that she already told that story while she drank and yelled all night long at his apartment. She’s unimpressed by his cold attitude and he mentally snarks over her being upset for losing the lead role in the Opra Society to a heavier woman. Saiko, now drunk, asks him if they should “get back as they were before”, but he rejects her, throwing back her own previous line about hating losers. He leaves her there, shocked by his rejection, but keeps in mind that he too had been like that before. In the apartment of Nodame, Mine is again trying to rile her spirit, but she refuses to play the piano as she desperately wants to see Chiaki. After hearing that Chiaki made food for her, Mine declares that the man must love her and offers her some advice to steal him back. He suggest that she sleep with Shinichi as men are weak against femininity. She agrees to his approach and tries out poses, clothes and make up, but Mine calls them all unsuitable. When Chiaki returns home, he sees her door opened and, hearing the ruckus, goes inside and asks what they’re discussing. Nodame, overjoyed that he came “just to see her” turn to embrace him but instead freaks him out with her heavily made-up face, once again shooting her down. Chiaki demands to know why they aren’t practicing and Mine declares him to blame for Nodame’s useless state. Chiaki (while effortlessly fighting off Nodame) shows him how the piece should really sound, saying he wouldn’t mind teaching Mine the right way, but the boy refuses his help and declares his hatred for classical music. Over in Chiaki’s apartment, he’s making Nodame listen to a CD of a violin and piano duet, which allows her to hear how it should really sound. She asks him to play the violin a little bit for her and he agrees to “just this once”, but he admires how well she can play the music after hearing it only once from his CD. Once they end, she declares how much she enjoyed it (to his disgust) and wonders why it doesn’t sound as well when she plays with Mine, though the violinist said it was fine. Chiaki give her a bit of advice about that which she replays to Mine the next day in a speech about his “masturbation play”, in that he does it for his own satisfaction with the sound. She continues over his inability to listen to others and focusing too much on his technique. Thoroughly ripped apart, Mine, knowing this was actually Chiaki’s words, cries over how unfair it is that he sucks while Chiaki does well on two instruments. However, Nodame informs him that Chiaki never called him a terrible player, instead complimenting his solo abilities. Renewed, they decide to try again while outside the window, Chiaki listens to the “idiot duet”, wondering about the outcome. The next day, to Mine’s horror, Nodame has caught a cold form wearing her “sexy clothes” in the middle of winter, being carried into school by Chiaki. He tries to pas her off to Mine anyway, despite her sorry state, and refuses to fall for her ploy about a quicker recovery if he were to kiss her. Instead, Chiaki offers to replace her as Mine’ accompanist though the boy is not happy about it. While they listen to performances of other students, Chiaki (with Nodame sleeping on his lap) declares that they all suck which makes Mine comment about his “natural abilities” and how he doesn’t need to work hard. Shinichi disagrees, explaining that he’s been playing violin and piano since he was three and had been training hard until he entered University, though he was worse at piano which led to him entering the piano department to improve his skills. In the end, what he really wants is to be a conductor, but none of his efforts have paid off yet. It’s Mine’s turn to perform and Chiaki tells him to ignore technique and listen to the piano’s tune, but also to perform however he feels like. All goes okay until Mine’s re-interpretations start to get him in trouble but with a little direction from Chiaki’s piano, he gets back on track and manages to pass. Following this, Mine has decided to disband his band and take classical music more seriously, then makes a dinner visit to Chiaki’s place where Nodame is still recovering from her cold for which he's brought her soup. Featured Music *Beethoven: **Violin Sonata No. 5 "Spring" **Symphony No. 7 *Saint-Saëns: **Introduction and Rondo capriccioso